Since small businesses often manually enter data into their business management systems, the potential for inaccurate information in transaction records is always present. Small errors like mistakes in keying in a quantity or transposing two characters of an item number can quickly become expensive problems if left undetected. Companies that use the same business management platform are by no means immune from inaccuracies, especially if they have to manually enter data into their respective systems.
The ability to verify that a customer or supplier has ordered the correct items, sent all or part of a shipment, or has paid an invoice on time can help small businesses reduce errors and run more profitably.
There is a need to facilitate the secure exchange and verification of electronic data between businesses that have compatible business management systems.